


The Art of Escapism

by Rotty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And sassy Levi, Angst, I guess it's sort of angsty???, M/M, Mild cameo of dirty-talking Erwin, More like rough blowjobs, Sloppy Everything, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Thug Levi, mild dubcon, not really but w/e I'll tag it just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotty/pseuds/Rotty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Levi's first mission in the field, he's disgusted by his surviving comrades' methods of coping, and even more disgusted with the revered Commander Erwin Smith. After one too many drinks during the "celebration" of return, he decides to act out these frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Escapism

            " _Heichou_ ," he would call him.

             Ever since he recruited him into this shitty organization, it was always "Heichou". Captain.

            Like he thought it was a clever joke, delivered with a smooth tone to cradle the word and the upwards quirk of the ends of his lips.

            It was in those moments that Levi determined he hated him.

            Proud Commander Erwin Smith, infallible and inhuman, something far beyond the ranks of man. Revered and loathed, met with cheers and grieving cries, the man wore nothing but a badge of an expression, the blue eyes hard as slate and the grave look upon his face unwavering.

            It was for this reason that it was so... curious to see him act this way. Laughing the loudest amongst the men as he limped into the room, mugs of swill already having been laid out upon the table. Another mission, two thirds of the men initially deployed having returned, Levi and the commander himself being among them. Through dark bangs Levi watched him, watched him pat a battered soldier's back with a sliver of a grin and shrug out of his cloak as he sidled into one of the seats. They all followed suit--even now, after he'd led them to what would have been their brutal deaths, they followed suit.

            Levi stayed still, standing at the doorway as the last of them filled the worn wooden benches, his fists hanging at either side of him. Dirt had formed crescents beneath his fingernails, and along his forearm lay a crudely stitched gash. At the bridge of his nose bloomed a dim bruise, already beginning to fade to the aged yellow.

            And yet he was alive.

            He was alive, and innumerable of his comrades, Erwin's comrades, were not. They were of the earth now, their graves the bellies of giants and their bodies belonging to trampled soil. Flesh would leave their bones and recognition would be lost of their corpses, and only memories would remain. And here was this grinning man before him, listening intently to some ridiculous story of the soldier across from him as if nothing had even happened. The raucous laughter and clinking of glass against glass that followed made the muscle in his jaw jump, the silver eyes never once leaving the back of that bastard's head.

            It was the same man who'd told the story that noticed him first. Zakarius, something of the sort. With his mug he'd gestured to the door, inclining his head and muttering something in a low tone.

            Erwin turned then, his elbow draping over the back of the chair as his eyes immediately drew to Levi, as if he'd known he was there the entire time. And he likely had. Those thin lips grew into a faint smile, his chest rising and sinking as he exhaled through his nose. Though Levi felt himself stiffen beneath his solid gaze he didn't avert his eyes, he would not falter beneath this man, whether he be commander or Lord or Master--

            "Ah, Heichou," He finally began, and though his demanding tone had given way for a casual one in his current company it still clung to traces of instinctual authority. Levi bristled visibly, his upper lip threatening to tug into a sneer at the greeting. "Won't you come join us?" Erwin's calloused hand pat the seat beside him and Levi glanced to the sound of flesh upon wood--he hadn't even noticed the seat was empty. The room seemed to hush as Levi stood stock still, those haggard eyes locked unrelentingly onto Erwin. How could he smile like this, how in the pluperfect _hell_ could he smile like this? Still, he said nothing. After a long few moments Erwin tilted his head slightly, the smile seeming to soften as he sighed once more.

            "Very well," He finally spoke, closing his eyes and turning back to face the table without another word. The noise of the place commenced once more after the transaction had ended, conversations resumed as Levi was put out of their thoughts.

            Escapists, that's what they were. Delusionary, dissociative, and sad. When this night was over, after they'd drank themselves to sleep, they'd wake up and feel the weight of it all, the pit in their chests. The resonance.

            Though.

            Could he blame them, truly?

            Was it so wrong to try to stave off your demons? This man, this commander, they invested such trust in him for a reason. They put their lives on the line in his name for a reason.

            Erwin had done this a thousand times. This same exact scene, bound to the repetition. Eventually smiles must have become second nature. Had to set an example, whether he liked it or not, whether the smile ran root-deep or was simply another game-face he donned for the good of the group. When Erwin fought, the others fought. When Erwin smiled, the others could smile.

            Besides, he hadn't had a drink in ages.

            Levi stood for only a moment more, before nudging Erwin's shoulder with his as he slumped into the seat at his side. "Scoot over, you're taking up the whole damn bench," He murmured, eyes on the untouched glass already set out for him as he shifted.

            The whole table seemed to still, looking from the bedraggled Levi to Erwin with uncertainty. Erwin's own brows had raised, but it didn't take long for a smile to grace his features yet again, and instead of patting him on the back like the others he simply let his eyelids fall as he raised the glass to his lips. "You did well for your first mission."

            The shorter man's eyes lifted to Erwin, taken back. "...What?"

            He didn't acknowledge the question, stirring the contents of the mug with a circular tilt of his wrist. Casual. "A little aggressive, but not bad. You've got ferocity. Drive. Just need a little more patience, and some refining. You'll be an excellent soldier in no time, I can tell."

            Levi watched him for a moment longer, the sallow lips parted, and after a moment he returned his gaze back to his lonely mug. "... Sir."

            "Now drink up, Heichou. You've earned it."

 

 

            Time from then on seemed to catch fire and burn away before his eyes. Seconds melded into minutes, minutes into hours, until all grasp of punctuality had left him.

            Levi did not pride himself on his tolerance to alcohol--he was not a man who indulged in many vices, at least ones involving substance. But it was as if he'd been relieved of the darkness that had settled upon his shoulders, the grim clutches of survivor's guilt--it'd been washed away with the rum, drowned out and smothered in his drunken stupor.

            Erwin's hand was at his shoulder now, stabilizing himself as he tossed his head back and laughed with mirth at something the woman to his right had said. And Levi found himself grinning along with him, head lowered and face hidden despite the joke having been shit-poor and not having had even heard the whole thing, despite the fact that he knew fully well that his smile was crooked and wince-like, despite his own dignity and composure. This man could consume a room with his presence, his warm humor infectious and all-encompassing. Neighborly cheer permeated the room, liveliness serving as a fifth element as glass hit glass and amber liquid sloshed noisily and carelessly upon the surface of the table. Laughter would rise in tides and then lower enough for one to deliver another punch-line, and once again it would roll across the room like thunder.

            It wasn't eternal, though. Levi had hardly noticed as the occupants of the room seemed to grow more and more sparse, people picking themselves up and dragging one another to their barracks. He rested his chin upon his forearms, slouched against the table as he hid a stupid, boyish grin, an expression he hadn't worn in ages. And when he felt hands at his shoulders he lifted his chin, lolling his head to the side and squinting up at the face--the dim torchlight cast shadows upon his cheeks, beneath the sockets of his eyes, below his lip, though the blue irises somehow managed to retain their intensity even in their inebriated state. "We should get going, Heichou." Try as he may, the mightier-than-thou commander could not manage to keep the slur from his tone, and Levi couldn't help but derive some satisfaction from that.

            "We?" The Frenchman repeated with a sardonic edge, though obliged, propping himself upon the edge of the table before swinging his legs over the bench. "That's awfully personal of you, Commander. And quit calling me 'Heichou', for fuck's sake." Perhaps he was emboldened by his compromised state of mind, but he was unable to cease the words from leaving his silver tongue.

            The commander simply smiled, though, shaking his head faintly. "Some would see this as ingratitude, you know. Come now, you can hardly stand on your own. Let me help you." Before Levi could utter any sharp words he took the man's arm in his own, a proper gesture, elbows hooked as if escorting a lady. Erwin Smith, the gentleman. Levi managed a half-hearted glower, though hadn't the balance about him to put up any real resistance, regardless of his pride.

            The two were the last to leave the room, the place reeking of spilt alcohol and the high energy of concentrated bodies, a filthy sort of musk underlying it all--dirt and grime and blood from the prior mission that everyone seemed so eager to push from their thoughts. The halls had been equally deserted--just how long had they been in there? No windows meant no indication as to the time, though Levi was willing to wager it wasn't much past midnight.

            His feet dragged as Erwin walked, the expression the taller's face that of a heavily-lidded smile. He stared up at him quite shamelessly, the hazy eyes not once leaving his person. Finally, he spoke, the sourness of his voice open and audible. "How do you keep such an expression? Smilin' and laughing like you're having a good fucking time. Is this whole thing a big joke to you?" Erwin didn't look to him, swaying as he walked with his hindered coordination. "Go out there, lose a dozen men, come back 'n drink? Is that how it goes?"

            Still Erwin's expression didn't change. The smile didn't falter, and the blue eyes remained forward. "I think you've had a little too much to drink tonight, Heichou." When he spoke, his tone was soft and heavy and it made Levi's blood boil.

            " _Stop_ calling me Heichou, damn you!" He snapped, snatching his arm clumsily from Erwin's and giving him a firm shove. The blonde allowed himself to stumble into the wall, his back hitting the surface and jarring him. Levi pressed the flats of his palms roughly against Erwin's shoulders, holding him flush to the wall and snarling drunkenly up at him. "Do something, for fuck's sake. Call me a brat, hit me, tell me to go to Hell. Cry about all those men you lost out there. Show some _feeling,_ Commander." It was Levi's turn to bear the demanding tone, scowling up at him with that piercing gaze of his.

            Erwin could only look down at him with an expression akin to pity. That coiffed hair of his was now disheveled, strands of it falling across his forehead, across his eyes. And after a long time, the only sound being the ragged breath of the shorter man, he finally spoke. "It's going to hurt you."

            Levi blinked, once again disarmed for the splittest of seconds before he dug the heels of his hands into the man's shoulders. "What the hell are you going on about?" He shook his head.

            "This life I've damned you to. It's going to break you inside."

            Levi could only watch him, eyes searching his face--how dare he look down upon him in such a manner, look upon him with such sympathy. He was so condescending it was infuriating, and even as his nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders he didn't flinch in the slightest. "Just shut up." He hissed beneath his breath, the set of his shoulders trembling from the strain of the force he exerted. "Just shut the fuck up, Erwin." Spitting the name, he took a swift step forward, standing on the tips of his toes as he crashed his mouth against the commander's.

            For the first time all night, Levi had successfully left Erwin speechless. Eyes wide, he stood stiff as he registered the shorter man's lips against his own, the way the fabric of his shirt bunched in his hands.

            Levi finally released him, taking a step back and wiping the back of his wrist across his mouth as his chest rose and fell. The expression on Erwin's face was more than satisfying, the ends of his mouth raising as he began to speak--

            Until he was cut off by the set of lips against his once more. Levi gasped sharply through his nose as he was taken by the shoulders and spun until it was _his_ spine against the wall, fingers grappling for Erwin's forearms as if to brace himself as the commander took his lower lip into his mouth. It was all fairly stunning for him, even in his witless state, and it took him a moment or two to recover enough composure to reciprocate the kiss.

            To be quite honest he hadn't expected Erwin to consent. The gesture had been more for the shock value, but now that his body was practically against his own, he couldn't say he minded it much. Levi had never been one to fuss over sexual preferences, and though Erwin possessed (much to Levi's appreciation) a higher sense of physical maintenance than many of the men in his company, he'd never thought the esteemed commander to swing the other way. Perhaps he was simply lost in the drunken haze, sexual tension having reached its breaking point. It must have, for Levi felt Erwin's tongue part his own lips, his breath hot against his mouth as he savored the taste--they both must've tasted of rum, for the flavor was overpowering.

            Erwin put his hands against Levi's hips, pressing them firmly against the wall as his fingers slid beneath the hem of his shirt and allowed his thumbs to run semicircles against the protruding bones. Levi's breath came in shuddering pants between feverish kisses, until Erwin's tongue left him and he stooped himself enough to bring his mouth instead to the man's neck. Fingers slid up his abdomen, rough palms cold against the scarred skin as he pressed sloppy kisses along Levi's throat.

            The shorter man's eyes remained locked onto the opposing wall, running his tongue along his swollen, assaulted lips as Erwin tugged the jacket from the man's shoulders and yanked at the neckline of the shirt. The sound of seams splitting upon the fabric of his collar brought Levi to his senses, and for the first time he offered protest, hands going to Erwin's shoulders. "Careful of the uniform." He spoke firmly, forcing Erwin to lift his head from his neck, not without reluctance from both parties. Erwin frowned at Levi, breathless and flushed as the shorter man took his jaw with a hand. "Your office, now."

            Erwin wouldn't have ordinarily complied to such a forceful demand, not from just anyone, at least. But Levi had such an air about him, and especially in this state he couldn't help but oblige. It wasn't even a matter of humoring him anymore, he noted as he took the man forcefully by the elbow and began to guide him down the hall.

            He hadn't expected the commander's office to be so far away, really. It did nothing for the tightening of his pants, and it took effort to maintain a semblance of dignity in his gait. Door after door seemed to pass by until finally they came to a wide-set doorway, and Erwin fumbled with the handle. Intent on opening the lock, he didn't look to Levi as he spoke. "Are you a virgin, Levi?"

            The shorter man's brows raised, cheeks warming slightly until he narrowed his eyes. "...No. How can you say shit like that so offhandedly?"

            "It was just a harmless question, my apologies if I came on too strong." He said with a smile, though by the tone of his voice it was quite apparent that the bastard wasn't apologetic in the slightest. When the door swung open at long last he stepped inside, Levi's coat still in hand. "It helps in this line of work to be straightforward."

            "Clearly," He muttered in response, watching with an internal cringe as Erwin tossed their jackets to the chair beside the door. The urge to fold the discarded garments vanished as Erwin gave him a rough shove to the shoulder and he hit the doorframe with a startled "oof". That same mouth was on his once again, welcomed with the parting of his lips and release of a seemingly held breath.

            Out of public eye, Erwin was rougher with him, less chaste and passive as he had been before. He wasted no time to coil the hem of his shirt to Levi's collarbone, rough palms scaling the torso up and down shamelessly as he nipped at Levi's lip, rolling the coral tier between his teeth before relinquishing it. Levi in turn slid his hands under the back of Erwin's shirt, slender fingertips tracing along the contours of his spine until he reached the blades of his shoulders and then raked his nails down along the skin. The flesh of Erwin's back was riddled with the raised ridges of scars, thin tracks marring the peachy skin, and though Levi was a known perfectionist the little deviations in the otherwise-flawless complexion were endearing to him. Comforting.

            Shirts were tugged over their heads in no time, Levi's shock of shaggy dark hair left askew by the disturbance of the fabric--he really did need a haircut. Maybe something like Erwin's.

            He'd expected to be pressed against the wall once more, thus when Erwin tucked his arms beneath him and lifted him he was taken completely aback. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He finally managed to snap, the shock viable even in the drunken haze. Erwin moved swiftly to the desk, muscles straining as he relinquished one hand from Levi to swipe the contents of his desk to the ground and set the man upon it.

            "You, with any luck." He spoke with that charming tone, smiling with the same pleasantness one would've expected to hear when discussing the weather.

            Levi glared at him with reddened cheeks, the man's palms at either side of his lap, body resting between his knees. After a moment, he slid his gaze to the side, shifting his jaw. "Don't fucking push it."

            Erwin simply smiled, chuckling through his nose as he leaned over the smaller man, elbows propping at either side of Levi's head. The Frenchman was eager to be in control of the kiss this time, capturing his lips and locking his arms around his neck. He raised his hips and Erwin gasped through his nose, his own cheeks flooding with color at this, and the reaction did not go unnoticed by Levi. Eyes opening about halfway, he rolled his hips against Erwin's lap once more, and then again, until he could feel the commander's arousal through the fabric of their pants. The thought that he may be one of the only people in this whole Godforsaken organization to have elicited such noises from Erwin was entertaining in itself, and sent a hot current of excitement down to his groin, a shudder rolling up his spine as his nails sunk into the flesh at the nape of the blonde's neck.

            When a hand met the seam of Levi's pants it was his turn to make a noise of alarm, poorly muffled by the biting of his own lip. Erwin ,having raised himself from the man beneath him to get a good look at his expression, circled his lips with his tongue and wiped them of the mingled saliva. There was a newfound hunger in the commander's eyes, a foreign look that only made the tent in Levi's trousers all the more noticeable, as if devouring him with his stare. The man's palm rolled at the spot between his legs, cupping him and causing the dark-haired soldier's back to arch with a strained noise. "Fuck--" He bit down against the lining of his cheek as Erwin's fingers traced the seam of his briefs, before the tips sunk below the waistband and curled around the shorter man's member.

            Erwin observed him with that same unmasked lust as he drew his fingers along the length, though his gaze held the calculative edge of a man of science, the pads of his hand rough and calloused but only adding to the warm friction of it all. "You've got quite a nasty mouth on you, don't you, Heichou?" Levi's fingers dug into the man's shoulders as his thumb circled the swollen head, pearl of precum swiped away by the digit and smoothed against the heated flesh. With a wolfish smile, Erwin hunched over Levi, his free hand pushing the other's knees to his shoulders as he ran the bridge of his nose almost lovingly along his jawline, breath hot upon the clammy skin. "I should have you punished for that." It was practically a purr, low and husky and though it was horribly cheesy it sent tremors along Levi's legs, the end of his thumb dipping against the slit of his cock teasingly. "What do you say, Heichou? Are you going to let me fuck you tonight?" 

            Levi shivered involuntarily, making a muffled noise at the words as he tilted his head to allow the man better access. Though despite the nearly needy gesture his words were acrid as ever, stilted and stammering as they were. "You perverted old man." He hissed, nearly choking on a gasp. "You sick fuck." Though deny as he would, he couldn't resist the way Erwin touched him--his previous suspicions of the commander's dubious sexuality were confirmed, and he licked his battered lips.

            "Mm? I should stop, then?" He released Levi's member, fingers slick already as he leaned back enough for the shorter man to sit up. Despite the own visible bulge in Erwin's pants he wore a look nothing short of stoic, the devious gleam in his eyes serving as the only betraying factor as he brought the tips of his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean of substance. This in itself made Levi's cock stand, throbbing with painful neglect as he balled his hands into fists at his sides.

            "Q-Quit fucking around Erwin, get back over here." He snarled, blushing to the tips of his ears as he trembled.

            "That's no way to beg." The commander admonished with a 'tsk', head tilting to the side in a way that made Levi want to twist it right off his damned neck. "Maybe I need a little encouragement?"

            Levi's eyes narrowed venomously despite the darkening of his flush. " _Encouragement_?" He repeated, resisting the urge to lower his eyes to the man's lap. "What kind of fucking encouragement do you want? I'm letting you fuck me, aren't I?"

            Erwin took another step to the desk so the top of his thighs met the wooden edge, unbuckling his belt easily and leaving it at that. "Suck it." He commanded, plain and simple, the blue eyes intent on him.

            " _What_?" He hissed, blushing completely now as he glanced to the open fly. "You expect me to give you head?" Not that the notion didn't make his mouth water, no, his pride was just far too inflated for such a thing.

            "That, or you get yourself off. You don't want to take it dry, do you?" He spoke with such unfaltering matter-of-factness that Levi couldn't help but blink, staring him down for a good few moments until finally a growl left him.

            He scooted towards the edge of the desk, red-faced all the while as he viciously yanked the pants down. If his mother could see him now. Grumbling all the while, he lowered the commander's boxer briefs with trepidation, and when he was met face to face with the man's erect member he swallowed.

            Erwin watched him with practiced patience, palms propped upon the small of his back as Levi's thin fingers rested against the base of his cock and he situated his seating. Finally, after a final glower cast upwards, he parted his lips around the head, taking the tip into his mouth and circling it with his tongue.

            To be quite honest Levi was fairly inexperienced with the act of giving oral, having been used to receiving far more than the former, and even then he wasn't all too promiscuous. He had standards, and though many of the frustrated men of the barracks sometimes took to "hooking up", he prided himself in abstaining from such filthy conduct. Thus he acted with visible reluctance, tongue dragging along the underside of the man's length as his hand pumped slowly at the hilt. Erwin let out an audible hiss, eyes focused on Levi's averted own as he bobbed his head faintly, horribly mortified by the act. With each time he sunk his head down the shaft he took more in his mouth, inch upon inch until he could take no more and contented himself to swirling his tongue around the length. He lifted himself from the member with each bob, inhaling through his nose before lowering once again, eyes downwards until Erwin's fingers knotted within the back of his hair.

            Levi made a smothered noise as his head was forced down upon Erwin's length, a cough stifled by the load between his jaws as he was held steady for Erwin to thrust forward and fuck his mouth. He winced, tears dampening his eyelashes as his lungs stung, the heady noises from Erwin making his own member twitch with need. Saliva ran down Levi's chin, slicking the commander's cock and pattering against the surface of the desk as Levi gripped the back of Erwin's thighs fiercely. His nails sunk into the flesh, muscle bulging between the digits as he clawed.

            When the man tensed he was sure he'd release within his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut in preparation, though to his surprise his hair was released and Levi found his head instinctively lolling back with a gaping gasp. Chest shuddering with each grateful inhale, he finally managed to lift his face to eye Erwin, wiping the saliva from his lips with the back of his hand.

            "Flip over," The blond practically breathed, savagely yanking open one of the drawers of the desk and producing a thin vial of oil. Levi didn't need to be told twice, and for once he did so without complaint, hastily turning himself over, ass raised and the side of his face pressed against the cold surface of the desk. His feverish flesh stuck to the polished wood, each movement yielding a peeling noise as he readjusted himself.

            Erwin eyed the other as he coated his length in the fluid, palming himself to spread the substance evenly before letting the bottle fall to the floor and gripping Levi's hips tightly. Levi's hands curled into fists at either side of his head as Erwin smacked his buttock hard, the crack of flesh against flesh resonating and followed by Levi's stifled cry. "Fucking hell...!"

            Erwin couldn't suppress a smile as he sidled up behind him, cock in hand as he traced the head against Levi's entrance teasingly. "You never answered me, Heichou. Are you going to let me fuck you senseless?" He breathed, the glint in his eyes nearly malicious in intent.

            Levi didn't look over his shoulder, eyes shut tight. "... Just do it already, gross old man. You talk too much."

            But Erwin didn't oblige this time, running his cock along the crease of Levi's ass as he rocked his hips. "That doesn't answer my question. Come now, Levi, you're smarter than this." He said with audible amusement.

            Practically at his wits end, Levi snarled, clenching his teeth before snapping, "Yes, _yes_ for fuck's sake, just fuck me already you sadistic bastard!"

            On cue, Erwin aligned the head of his cock with the man's hole and thrust into it without further warning, gripping his hips so firmly the flesh would be sure to bruise the next morning. Levi let out a keening cry, unable to hold it back this time as he sunk his teeth into the meat of his uninjured forearm. Erwin made no attempts to build a gradual pace, doubled over upon Levi so his torso was flushed against the man's bare back, thrusting into him with such vigor that the desk beneath them shook and rattled. Blood stained Levi's tongue as the flesh of his arm parted beneath the teeth in his efforts to muffle himself, futile as it was--noises and sobs of satisfaction still left him freely, only encouraging Erwin further.

            Both of them having been painfully hard from the get-go, Levi came first, clenching around Erwin as he did so and crying out at a rather embarrassing decibel. Erwin was soon to follow, a strained grunt leaving him as his nails sunk into the flesh of Levi's sides, though he pulled out in time to spill his load across the Frenchman's back.

            They stayed like that for a long time, Levi's trembling form spread face-down against the desk as he caught his breath, Erwin propping himself up with his arms and hanging his head as he did the same.

            After what felt like hours, Levi rose, and Erwin wordlessly moved from his way. "I'm going to use your shower," came not a request for permission but a statement, words intelligible and lacking in their former slur as he gathered his clothes and slung them over his forearm.

            Erwin simply offered a nod, pulling a handkerchief from his discarded trousers and wiping himself off as the other man left the room. A sigh drew itself from his nose as he dressed himself, the alcohol induced stupor all but absent from his system at this point.

            The running water was like white noise to him as he slumped into the chair at his desk, clothes disheveled and wrinkled. As he kneaded the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger his expression returned to its standard grim set, the blue eyes haggard as they eyed Levi's shoes at the door.

            What had he done. 


End file.
